


Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dick Suckin', Face Fuckin', M/M, Porn with minimal Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in the Temple of Anubis leads Jack to a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize that the plot part is sparsely written. however, i didn't write this fic because i wanted a story, i wrote it because i want hanzo and soldier to go at it. anyways, please enjoy.

Ana’s aversion to fellow snipers was understandable. Jack was there when Amelie shot her eye out, after all. It was better not to go blind. His pulse rifle was in good range of most snipers so he could cover for her most of the time. When they met the bowman, it was no different. They were both in good range of one another, but kept missing each other’s shot. The bowman was clearly skilled.

He was most likely a mercenary of some sort. Maybe for Talon or some smaller gang that wanted the God Program for themselves. Whatever he was, he shot at them. Arrows.  As if they were in the Middle Ages. But, honest to god, he almost hit him more than once. An arrow in a limb would probably be painful as hell. Thankfully, he seemed a bit exhausted after a while and retreated. A draw. Handsome young guy that he was, probably didn’t wanna pull a muscle in his arm.

Soldier found himself thinking about the bowman even hours after the fight. What was he doing there alone? It was damning not to have some sort of affiliation when you were in the war in this day and age. Even he and Ana banded together. Wouldn’t exactly be any of his business, unless he were to see him again.

It was a mere coincidence when he spotted him on the outskirts of Cairo. Sitting on the top of a weathered brick building, feet dangling off the edge. At least, it had to be him. It was hard to tell in the dark. Ana wasn’t too sure herself, but insisted he go up to check. He may be a useful ally. Worse come to worst, he could always gun the guy down. She’d go back to camp. Why him, he asked? She wasn’t the one fighting him. Fair enough.

The building was an inn, abelipt a shabby one. They let him in after hours even without a guest card. He managed to find his way to the boiler room and up to the roof. And there he was. Taking swigs out of a silver-plated gourd.

“I can hear you.”

Jack wasn’t exactly intending to sneak in, but headed towards him until he was on the bowman’s left. He sat himself down as well.

“Saw you down in the street. Thought I’d come say hi.” Soldier scooched away from the other man, trying not to get too close. The bowman then scooched in his direction and took a small sip.

“Water in that thing?”

“Why are you here?” His brows furrowed. “You wanted to ‘say hi’? Bullshit. We were  attempting to kill one another only this afternoon.” He let out a huff. What else was there to say to this guy?

“Listen, kid.” He was no kid, but Soldier had at least thirty years on him. “I’ll get straight to the point. My partner and I just wanted to make sure you weren’t a threat. I didn’t pull out a gun on you. Or at least, I don’t think I have to. Most of the people on our necks don’t sit out on hotel rooves drinking.”

The bowman gave him a quick glance, then shifted his gaze to his knees. Then the city. Not many lights at this time of night.

Then, a chuckle. A chortle. A full-blown, hearty laugh. A bit out of place. Alcohol does that to a person. Soldier uncomfortably giggled along. What else could he do?

The bowman held out his hand. “I am Shi-em…” He took another swig. “Hanzo Shimada."

Shimada. As in Genji Shimada. He wasn’t too well-acquainted with the cyborg back in those days. However, like most of those who knew of his existence within Overwatch, he knew his story. And a damn shame it is. But what was he doing out here? Better not prod, the guy was already tipsy.

The sudden change of demeanor was already enough of a shock. Being offered the gourd was another. “Sake. From Hanamura. If you are so inclined.”

He pushed it away with his hand. “I don’t drink.”

“A shame!” This time, a chug and a slap on the back. “You are depriving yourself.”

There was a cork attached to his belt. “You better close that thing before you pass out.”

This took him a while to ponder as well. After one small sip, Hanzo reattached the gourd to his belt. “Sometimes, it is worth it. It is the reason why most people drink.”

They filled the hours of the night with talking. Soldier checked his visor for the time every once in awhile. Best not make Ana wait. Regardless, it was a nice break from his usual routine. Hanzo was good company. Every once in awhile, his haori would slip up a little bit and he would get a view of his collarbone, all the way down to his navel. He attempted his best to avert his gaze. Attempted.

Truth be told, he wasn’t that bad looking. Reminded him a bit of a fellow squad member back in the old days. Though he was probably dead by now. Maybe Jack was just exhausted.  But it has been a while. How’s he supposed to approach this young guy, anyways? He never initiated. The more he tried to mind his own business and continue whatever they were talking about, the more he found himself dumbfounded, staring at his own knees in desperation.

But Hanzo wasn’t an idiot. There were light touches. On the shoulder, on the small of his back. A smile of enigmatic origin formed gradually on his red face. Soldier decided to welcome them, snickering when he felt skin against skin. Visor must give him hell of a poker face.

It got a bit ridiculous when Hanzo’s hand cruised to his thigh. He could almost feel it on his dick. He grabbed the wrist and held it up, looking the bowman in the eye (as best as he could).

“You want something, Shimada?”

“Maybe I do want something.” He pulled himself out of Soldier’s grip and gently placed it on his back, rubbing in circles. “The question is whether you are okay with it.”

“And what makes you think I would be?” He leaned closer to Hanzo. Bold guy. Thankfully, he was the one who made the moves. Saved him lots of time.

“Your arm is around me, for one.”

It took a while for his arm to respond to his will to sense it. Oh. Maybe he didn’t notice it before, but his right arm was wrapped firmly around Hanzo’s waist. Maybe he still did ‘have it’.

“You are not as subtle as you think, old man. You can sense it after a while.”

John took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

“And say I did wanna take up your offer. What’ll we do?”

“Then we will go back to my room. I am in transit, so it is a temporary residence. But it will do us just fine.”

Soldier could’ve sworn that Hanzo jumped out from his position and ran to the door. A bit of his remaining sake spilled behind him. Soldier chose not to say anything and trailed behind him. Down about two flights of stairs before they reached the door, which was, for some reason, unlocked. Maybe Hanzo didn’t have the means for something better. Who knew.

A concrete room with two small windows and archaic floor carpeting. The cot was queen-sized but looked thin and rough. Hanzo set his shoes, bow, and quiver in a far corner, near the door. Soldier followed and left his jacket with the pile of items as well. The sweat from the leather built up and made his arms sticky. Hanzo didn’t seem to mind. His hands were rubbing on his thigh and reaching under the sleeve of his undershirt. Soldier followed, backing him up in the direction of the cot and attempting to open his haori.

“No.” Hanzo turned around and pointed to a large, blue ribbon-like fabric on his lower back. “If you want to take it off, you have to untie the obi. I can do it myself, but I will humor you.”

Wordlessly, Soldier did his best to undo the obi, fingers moist from pressure, but eventually managed to get it off. He set it and everything attached to it gently on the floor. Hanzo’s haori slid off in effect. Soldier quickly took off his undershirt and set it with the rest of their clothes.

“Will you not take off your mask?” Hanzo’s fingers lingered on the hard edges of the visor.

“Don’t think I will. Just precautions and all that.” He loosened the ends and moved it up, so only his lips would be visible. “I can do this, though.” jack bent down a little and pressed his lips on his. It was chaste for a good couple of seconds, but when Hanzo wrapped his arms around the soldier’s chest, . They grinded their hips with no shame. Or at least, as much as they could, due to their noticeable height difference.

Soldier momentarily decided to take advantage of that difference and stepped a bit closer, himself already feeling hot. Hanzo backed up, just as Jack had intended. He slowly let himself move down to his chin and the sides of his neck. He left pecks and bites as Hanzo let his head tilt the other way. It was the side without the tattoos which he marked as he pleased. He was careful to not even lay his hand on the tattooed shoulder as if it were a work of art to be admired and left alone. It would not look the same with red marks covering it, anyways.

After leaving a good amount of marks, he pushed Hanzo to the end of the bed by his chest. The initial action seemed more hostile than loving and caused for Hanzo to feel the cot’s wooden panelling hard on his head. As he sat up and rubbed his bruised head, the Soldier went on to untie his hakama.

“Do not bother.”

The pants must have some way or form of removal that Soldier couldn’t comprehend. He decided to swing his arm around his chest and nip at his neck while he waited. As the his pants became looser, Soldier snaked his hands lower and weeded his arm under the waistband and palm Hanzo’s dick through his fundoshi.

“You’re already hard, huh.”

He maneuvered his hand up and down the length in slow but brisk strokes. His other hand roamed around, eventually reaching his chest. He grazed a hard nipple with his tongue and bit wherever he could. The pressure of the hands, tongue, and cloth made Shimada hot, panting and gasping under the other man’s grip. He arched his back and frantically removed his trousers and undergarment.

“Why so eager?”

“There is no use in wasting time with useless teasing.”

The Soldier saw no point in arguing this point and decided to continue on. With his chin almost touching Hanzo’s lap, he grabbed the base of his cock and began to work on its head. He licked around ever so slowly before letting that small part into his mouth. Hanzo’s breathing began to get heavier. He bit his lip and ran his fingers through the Soldier’s white hair.

“As I s-said. There is no use in wasting time with useless teasi-”

The Soldier popped his head back up effortlessly, the bowman’s hand still resting on his locks.

“So, what you’re saying is…’harder’? ‘Get on with it’?”

Hanzo furrowed his brows. “More or less.”

Soldier cackled a bit and bobbed his head a bit further down the dick, rubbing the base with his fingers. His fingers traveled lower to lightly grope his balls as he went down further on his cock. As he let more of him inside of his throat, Hanzo seemed to make more of an effort into biting his lips and gritting his teeth. A good majority of his pale skin was flushed and his grip on Soldier’s hair became tighter. That’s how he knew he was doing well. Who doesn’t wanna get his dick submerged?

“So..”

After the initial remark, Hanzo shut his teeth tight again over his tattooed arm as to not let any moans escape. An honorable man to the end. His hips jerked upwards so suddenly that Soldier could almost feel his balls to his chin.  Soldier took this as queue to move his hand down to his asshole, roughly massaging the outside, but making sure to go no further, even as Hanzo moaned below him. He insisted that there would be no teasing, but what was any teasing gonna do at this point?

“I..g-cu…”

Although Shimada’s speech was muffled by his teeth, Soldier understood him loud and clear. He didn’t intend to gag tonight so he moved his head back up to jerk him off with his hand. He could also get a good look at Shimada this way. The brash, dignified part of him was all but gone; skin flushed a burned red in arousal. The wrist he bit was drawing blood but that was more or less his own problem. He never told him to bite his wrist. It somehow still added to the beauty of the sight before him.

Hanzo’s hips jerked to the farthest point when Soldier tugged on his cock one more time. He grunted as he came, in short spurts but great amounts. He then sat himself up with his hands to catch his breath. The older man let it land on his visor so his partner could see what a good job he’d done.

“Quite a mess.” Hanzo brushed the cum off of where the soldier’s eye might be with his thumb and sucked it off of the finger.

“Means I did my job. Can’t ask for more than that.”

“I suppose not.” He grabbed Hanzo by the back of his neck and brought his lips to equal length for another mouthy kiss. It took some force this time around to find his way into the other man’s mouth. It was warm and a little sticky from his own cum but he didn’t have enough time to stay for long. Hanzo’s hands were pressed firmly on his cheeks. For a moment, his eyes seemed to flutter and he pushed back at the advance. But he eventually forced his lips away. He wiped off the cum on the bridge of his nose with his forearm. So much for that other kiss.

“Are you not going to clean your mask?” He offered his haori. It laid on the floor where he had left it and smelled like sweat and human. Probably wasn’t gonna wear it again today. Soldier accepted the offer and made sure to get every into every nook and cranny. Best not have his visor malfunction in the middle of a fight.

Before he removed the cloth from his face, Shimada had advanced behind him with low eyelids. “You are very generous, for a stranger.” His hands roamed around his back and chest, fingers retracing over scars and curling around chest hair.

Besides shifting his gaze, the soldier remained stagnant, feet over the edge of the cot. “We’re no strangers on the battlefield, Hanzo. Can I call you that?”

“No.”

“Fair enough.”

“As I was saying.” His hands slowly traced lower, to the small of the soldier’s back and below his navel. “I would not be able to forgive myself if I did not return the favor.” Hanzo nestled his head on the nook of Soldier’s neck. His beard scratched below his cheek. “Do you understand?”

Soldier smirked. “You talk too much, Shimada. Don’t worry. We’re nowhere near done.”

“What more do you have planned?”

Soldier removed his own pants and boxers, taking his sweet time to let them off.  His dick was near erect and almost bounced out of his briefs.

“Like you said. It’s my turn now.”

Hanzo cocked his head for a minute. His lips soon twisted into a smile. Probably staring at his dick. If it was anyone else, he’d probably slap them. Hanzo’s angular, distinguished features had some sort of effect on him.

They gave him an idea.

“You have a handsome face, Shimada. How’d you feel about...no hands?”

“No hands?” He scoffed. “Hardly a challenge.”

Soldier’s lips curled. He let out a quiet chortle as Hanzo slightly opened his mouth. This should be fun. He shoved his cock about midway into his throat eagerly. Hanzo did not seem to agree with this sentiment and pushed Soldier’s hips away from him. “Slowly. I am no whore.” He craned his neck and let only the head into his mouth, running his tongue around it. Soldier took his queue and began to thrust slowly. He grabbed his loose hair so it would not get in his way. His dick could only get to the beginning of his throat, past his uvula; but with each thrust he grew more and more heady. In simple terms, he wanted more.

Hanzo seemed as if he made it a point to look him in where his eyes must be under that mask. The Soldier loved that refined, seasoned, smug look about him. It was what turned him on in the first place. And he looked better with a cock in his mouth.

“Such a goddamn tease..”

He placed his free hand on Hanzo’s neck and began to thrust a bit faster and let more of his dick inside of his throat. The muscles tightened the deeper he went, his dick now as hot as the orifice. Almost as if Hanzo’s throat was absorbing it. He was using his tongue to massage what was left inside of the mouth.

It was great, almost euphoric. But he - and Hanzo - could take more.

“Reposition yourself so I can get deeper.”

There was really no point in arguing now. Hanzo slowly let himself down to his back and relaxed his neck. Soldier pulled himself out of the mouth and allowed his partner to grab his hip with one hand and let him back in.

“Seems like you’ve done this before.”

The deeper he went, the more the answer to that question was apparent. He was able to go past the ribbed walls of his mouth into the smoothness of the back of his throat. Slowly at first, but gradually shifting to faster and faster thrusts. Taking it out every couple of seconds to let Hanzo breathe. A simple routine, sure, but definitely worth it.

He was a pretty sight. Hardly gagging on his dick at all, just closing his eyes and letting Soldier do all the work. One hand on the his hip and the other jacking himself off. Making a slight effort to bob his head, but mostly laying flat. Whenever he pulled out his cheeks would be covered in slobber, like a dog. He gasped for air as if he wasn’t already breathing through his nose.

“Please…” He huffed. “...cum inside my throat when you are ready. I do not mind.”

Holy shit. Maybe it was a bit hypocritical, since he wasn’t a fan of swallowing himself, but that set him off like a revving engine. Soldier thrusted faster, deeper. He must have hit his gag reflex because Hanzo’s eyes began to form tears. Neither of them batted an eyelash. Soldier felt harder than before. When he was on the edge, he pulled out a bit more and began to slow down.

He should’ve told him he was gonna cum. Soldier could feel his face changing shape and a last, powerful thrust, so Hanzo must’ve taken the hint. Hanzo’s eyes widened when he did, but he still heartily swallowed what came through. Still looking him dead in the eye. Goddammit, why did he do that?

Soldier pulled out to drop the remaining load on his cheeks. Hanzo got to his knees and  quickly retaliated, taking the cock in his hand. “Not on my face.” He wrapped his lips around it and slowly sucked him off until Soldier was thoroughly milked. Soldier gave Hanzo a tap on the shoulder when he was exhausted as to prevent him from getting carried away.

Hanzo squinted and gave him a toothy grin. “That felt...good. Although I may not think so tomorrow when my throat begins to ache.” His eyes were downcast, firmly pressed on the bridge of Soldier’s nose. He fixed his mask so his face, including his lips, were covered.

“I knew a guy who could take a dick as well as you did. He wants me dead now.”

Hanzo wiped the saliva off his face. “If it brings you any comfort, I do not want you dead.”

He then reached over to one of the pouches secured on his obi to grab something. Jack could take the time to admire his pert ass, or he could get dressed and go. There was still work to do. He decided to fish for his briefs in the piles of clothes they threw on the ground. Ana could scold him however much she wanted, but damn, it was worth it.

“...Sir.”

Boxers and undershirt worn, Soldier looked back at his partner. A strange nickname. But, after all, he never told Shimada who he really was.

He was still naked, kneeling on a bed, a tube of something tightly held in his grip. “Were you not going to continue?”

Soldier briskly fitted himself back into his trousers and slid on his bulletproof vest.“‘We’ve wasted enough time as it is. We both have our jobs to do. A world to protect.”

After zipping up his jacket, the soldier headed for the door. Hanzo gathered the will to lift himself from the cot and watch him leave. Soldier opened the door, turned his head back, and looked Shimada in the eye.

“But you _did_ have a good time, didn’t you. This won’t be our last meeting, Shimada.”

“Maybe next time, I will see your face.”

He left out a short snicker and shut the door behind him.


End file.
